The invention relates to flexible channel-shaped sealing, finishing and guide strips for use as draught excluding seals, beadings, window channels, flange finishers (for covering welded flanges), and the like, and to metal cores or carriers for such strips. Such strips are hereinafter referred to generically as "sealing strips," and are particularly, though not exclusively, for use in vehicle construction.
Such sealing strips are known which are extruded from material such as plastics material to form an integral channel, the extruded material being for example extruded over a channel shaped metal core or carrier. It is also known to provide such a channel with respective gripping ribs which run longitudinally along the inner, facing, surfaces of the channel to assist in mounting the strip on a mounting flange.
It is further known in such sealing strips to attach a soft sealing section (e.g., a soft rubber tube) to the outside of one wall of the channel, as by adhesive to provide a weather seal for a door.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved sealing strip.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a channel shaped sealing strip whose gripping ribs have improved gripping and sealing properties.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a channel shaped sealing strip which can reduce the amount of plastics material used in the strip.